Azula and the Alchemy Lessons
by Karinka3
Summary: This story is the first official story in the "Azula in Hogwarts" series. This is basically taking all of our favorite A:TLA characters and having them go to school with our favorite Boy-Who-Lived. This series will be entirely from Azula's POV as she attends Hogwarts as a first year.
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1:The Invitation

* * *

My story began on a sunny day in August, in the gardens of Hiryūō Manor. The ducks were gliding across the pond towards the bread that my brother fed them and the sun warmed the grass beneath my feet.

My two friends, Mai Nekura (daughter of Sochi Nekura, a high ranking Ministry Member) and Ty Lee Ukiuki (daughter of Kyokuba Ukiuki, the founder of the Wizarding Circus and creator of "Nerve Magic") were playing with me in the courtyard where high walls secluded us from the rest of the world. Ty Lee was showing off her acrobatic skills as usual when I spotted an owl flying towards my grandfather's study.

"Mai! Ty Lee! It's here! The owl from Hogwarts is here!" I told them running towards the manor with hopes to see the letter that would send me off to the only important School of Magic and Wizardry (I mean, of course there's also Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but no one of any import graduated from there). Now, you might be surprised to know that I would ever stoop to running in excitement, but at the time I was only ten years old and did not yet have the patience and manners that I do now. Thankfully, I had guile enough to make up for it.

"Azula, darling, don't just leave your friends alone in the garden," my mother scolded me, as she always does. At the time I thought my mother hated me. It was never true, of course, but my spoiled ten year old self turned what was concern for a mischievous (to say the least) child into hatred. This was not helped by the fact the my brother Zuko (hereafter to be known as Zuzu) was never scolded by her and my jealousy twisted things even further. But more on that later, all that mattered was that on that warm August day I did not get along with my mother very well and thus did not feel bad about manipulating her.

"I'm sorry Mother, it's just that I saw an owl heading towards Granddad's study and it looked like the owl from Hogwarts. Can't I please go upstairs and check? I promise to take Mai and Ty Lee with me as well," I made my eyes as wide as possible and smiled brightly.

"Oh very well," my mother smiled indulgently. "But be sure to knock first so you don't disturb your honorable grandfather"

"Yes, Mother," I smiled again at her. Once she turned her attention to Zuzu, I rolled my eyes at her and gestured for Mai and Ty Lee to follow me.

"I don't understand why she always calls that old coot my 'honorable grandfather,'" I muttered to the both of them as soon as they caught up. I was never impressed with my grandfather, this was probably because he was never impressed with me.

"Isn't your Grandfather a really powerful wizard?" Ty Lee asked. Out of the three of us, Ty Lee was always prone to asking questions.

"Azulon Hiryūō was one of the leading causes of the Ministry's victory over "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" as well as the arrests of many of his supporters," Mai intoned. Mai's eyes stared into the distance and her thin mouth naturally formed a frown. Despite her emotionless features, she was quite easy to read. It was especially easy to tell when she had a crush on someone - like my brother, for instance.

"It's been years since he's last picked up a wand and I'm not impressed with his ability to intimidate people easily defeated by newborns like Voldemort," I sneered at them.

"Azula!" Ty Lee gasped. At the time it was taboo to say Voldemort for fear that he might come back or for fear of looking as though you supported him or for fear of coming across as disrespectful.

"Hey, do you think that the Boy-Who-Lived is going to be in our year?" Ty Lee asked. As I said, Ty Lee enjoyed asking things. Unlike Mai, Ty Lee smiled and laughed. She reminded me of a puppy or a big, drooling dog: excitable and loyal, but not that bright. Naturally, I ignored her question as I focused on the contents of the letter.

I stepped inside and was greeted by a house-elf whose name I cannot recall. You have to understand that in my time house-elves did not have the rights or respect that they have now. Back then, it was considered vulgar to actually know a common house-elf's name.

Onwards I went, the sound of my footsteps echoing on the black marble floor of the mansion as I neared the stairs. Mai and Ty Lee followed me closely. Upon approaching the wide marble staircase I could make out my father's figure at the top. He held a letter in his hand. My heart beat faster in excitement, but since this was Father and not my mother I remained composed.

My father was Ozai Hiryūō, second son of Azulon. Unlike my grandfather and my uncle Iroh, Father did not partake in the war against Voldemort nor was he involved in the Death Eater hunt. He had a good position in the Ministry and I simply adored him at the time. In our family my mother mother tended to gravitate towards her son while Father treated me, his daughter, like a princess. We were both so alike, both gifted magically, both cunning, and both ambitious. He was my idol.

"Father," I called out with a bow in his direction once I reached the top of the stairs. Mai and Ty Lee stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Yes, Azula?" He asked of me, raising one elegant eyebrow. My father was a handsome man. His hair long, dark brown (almost black), and silky. Father's gaze was that of a predator's - golden and sharp.

"Was there a letter for me in grandfather's study?" I asked him directly. It was never in my nature to beat around the bush when I could get away with a direct blow to it.

"That's a matter for after dinner. Speaking of dinner, my old friend Lucius is stopping by today with his son. Be sure to look presentable. I already have one embarrassment for a child, I do not need another. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father," I answered as he approached me. At the time I felt happy that he so obviously despised my brother. As a child, I could never stand Zuzu. He was always the one who had Mother's attention and Uncle Iroh would always give him the best gifts. Only Father preferred me.

"Good, now run along. I have some business to attend to."

With that I made my exit, carefully going down the stairs and into the courtyard, vaguely aware of Mai and Ty Lee behind me.

"Wow Azula, your dad is intense!" Ty Lee exclaimed. A bit unnecessarily I might add.

* * *

"Good evening, Lucius and Narcissa. How wonderful it is to have you over for dinner. And would this be little Draco? Zuko! Azula! Lu Ten! Come say hello to our guests. Please, come in and make yourselves at home," I could hear my mother babbling to Father's guests. The Malfoy's (that was the name of the guests I had to greet) were close friends of my father's and a Pureblood family like ourselves. My father met Lucius Malfoy at Hogwarts Wizarding School where they were both assigned the same dormitory in Slytherin. Father and Lucius agreed on many things and they even looked like each other (although my father did not have platinum hair and grey eyes like Lucius did).

Lucius' son, Draco, was my age and my betrothed since I first started showing signs of possessing magic (which is to say, from birth). Not that I minded, to say the least. Not only was Draco part of the esteemed Black family, but he was also someone who shared my dislike of Zuzu.

Dinner was an uneventful affair that dragged on far longer than necessary. By the time the last plate was cleared from the table, I felt like kicking a house-elf (and would've if it hadn't been for my mother sitting next to me).

Finally, grandfather stood. He waited a moment before speaking, his eyes idly scanning the room. My grandfather, Azulon Hiryūō, was once the Minister of Magic before he retired - shortly after the Great Wizarding War. According to some he was the greatest wizard who has ever lived - Father even named me after him - but to me, grandfather was just an old man past his prime with a rigid insistence on pomp and ceremony. The only glory to him could only be found in the decorations and robes he surrounded himself in.

"If you would all join me in my receiving room, I have news," grandfather spoke at last, his voice rich in condescendence and superiority. "Mr. Malfoy, you and your family are welcome to join us." Grandfather turned away from the table towards the grand golden doors which led to his receiving room.

* * *

Before I continue, allow me to share with you the history of the Hiryūō receiving room. Our family was founded a long time ago in a country far away from our current residence in the United Kingdom. More specifically, the Hiryūō family can be traced back to the Jōmon period in the Ryukyu Islands of Japan.

In those ancient times dragons roamed among the volcanoes that made up the islands, terrorizing the hunter-gatherers that lived there. The people were desperate and afraid. Then one day a man who claimed to be raised by dragons came to the aid of the people. His name was Ryūnosuke Hiryūō. Using his powerful fire magic, he drove the dragons back into their volcanoes and established a tribe of hunter-gatherers of his own. To those lucky enough to be in his tribe, he taught them his fire magic as well and soon they were the most powerful people in all of the Islands. Everywhere they went brought them a new victory: either against another tribe, a dragon, or nature itself.

Eventually, Ryūnosuke grew tired of constant travel and decided to settle down. He carved himself a room into a large mountain and there was where he stored all the wealth and trophies collected in his life - the first receiving room. Every day Ryūnosuke would retire to his receiving room and greet the people who came to see his wealth and glory, and, on days where he felt like battling again, take requests from those who were less powerful than he married and had children, he passed on the receiving room and the Hiryūō name onto his oldest child, who continued bringing glory to his-or-her father (all that is known about Ryūnosuke's oldest child is that its name was Yūki) and adding trophies to the receiving room.

This trend was copied by other tribes so that by the time civilizations reached the Ryukyu Islands, it was well established that a family's glory could be seen by the splendor of their receiving room. Many of the family's had simply wondrous receiving rooms filled with silks, jewels, statues , and art, but none could compare to the magnificence of that of my own Family's.

This tradition of having a grand receiving room was kept even after the Family moved to Beaconsfield. Grandfather, being the traditionalist that he is, took great pride in his receiving room and made a tradition out of forcing family (and guests) to witness its glory every day after dinner.

* * *

I do have to admit, however, that our Receiving Room was awe-inspiring. The grand golden doors swung open slowly, heavy with the weight of pure gold and precious stones. The hallway leading into the room was actually an artificial stream with a thin walkway of authentic volcanic rock from the Ryukyu Islands in the middle. The gleaming copper at the bottom of the stream colored the water red. The walls of the hallway (as well as the room itself) were covered with magical tapestry chronicling the exploits of our family's founder, Ryūnosuke Hiryūō. Fireballs floated high above the stream to provide the proper light to view the Receiving Room.

As for the Room itself, it was even grander than the hallway and the doors. There, all around us, was the entire wealth of my family (not really, as the majority was in safe in storage at Gringotts, but quite enough to fill an entire room). In the back of the Receiving Room was a raised platform of black marble upon which was situated a golden throne.

Normally, when it was just the Family in the Receiving Room, grandfather would sit upon his golden throne while the rest of us knelt Japanese style before the platform. However, as we had more anglicized guests there was a simple coffee table of decorated cherry wood with comfortable, cushioned armchairs. My grandfather once again sat at the head of the table. On his right was my Uncle Iroh, and his son Lu Ten. On grandfather's left was Father, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and mother. Draco sat across from his mother, right next to Lu Ten, and I sat next to Draco. My brother Zuzu sat at the foot of the table, a fitting position for him at the time.

"Now, Lucius, I heard that you recently gained an accolade from the Ministry for your work. I congratulate you on your diligence," grandfather rumbled.

"Thank you, Minister. You are very kind," Lucius Malfoy replied, and on it went until my Father decided to speak up.

"Speaking of proud moments, you all know my daughter Azula," Father paused and nodded in my direction. I raised my chin at him, proud and basking in the glow of admiration. "Today, Azula received a letter from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Both are very interested in her attending."

"My, that's wonderful. Do you know which school she will attend?" Narcissa Malfoy spoke up. "Our very own Draco is going to Hogwarts, even though he was accepted to Durmstrang, and it would be such a delight for him to have his betrothed attending the same school." Narcissa Malfoy had a great love for her only son, it was her one outstanding trait.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea," mother asserted. "Don't you think husband?" In my youth it was very uncommon for me to hear my mother and Father address each other by their names. Theirs was an arranged marriage per custom, but it never really felt like a happily arranged marriage.

"Of course, my lovely wife. While manners and etiquette are very important, so is the ability to be more than just a pretty vase decorating the fireplace," Father smiled at mother in a way that could be perceived as lovingly, but held a barely-hidden tension. I noticed Iroh and Narcissa tense slightly along with mother, while grandfather frowned slightly and Lucius Malfoy hid a slight smirk.

My mother smiled back, her lips tight and her eyes cold. "How absolutely right you are, husband." With that being said, the rest of the night went smoothly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Note: This is a sequel to the "Prologue", and the context of this story is that Azula is telling this to her grandchildren, many years after the events had taken place. However, I still wanted to show her getting into her past mindset, which is why words like "Father" are capitalized, while "mother" and "grandfather" are not.**

 **Note: I'm making all Fire Nation characters of Japanese descent in this story, so their last names will, of course, be in Japanese**

 **Hiryūō - The "hiryū" portion means fire dragon, while the "ō " part translates to king, making Azula's last name roughly translate to "Fire Dragon King" in Japanese.**

 **Nekura - Means moody, but can also mean dour and glum in Japanese.**

 **Sochi - Means "measure or step" in Japanese.**

 **Kyokuba - In Japanese, "Kyokuba" means either "equestrian feats" or "circus".**

 **Ukiuki - Means "excited" in Japanese.**

 **The Ryukyu Islands are near Okinawa, noted for there volcanic activity, while the Jōmon period takes place in Japan from 14,500/12,00 B.C. to 300 B.C.**


	2. Phoenix Manor, Beaconsfield

Chapter Two: Phoenix Manor, Beaconsfield

* * *

The next day was much less exciting than the previous to my great disappointment. I woke up to my house-elf, Heimin drawing the heavy cream-colored curtains back to let in the sunlight. The cream curtains matched the thick rug that surround my bed and went well with the peach walls and walnut furniture. My room was light, airy, feminine and childish; I absolutely despised it. My tastes went toward bold colors with ornate black-lacquered furniture and plenty of drapery, but it was my mother who was in charge of the decor in the "nursery" wing.

"Miss Hiryūō, the woman has instructed me to take you to nursery for breakfast before your change of clothing for the morning. Following breakfast you have a flute lesson, which is to be followed by enjoying a book in the garden before tea. She also wishes to remind you of your play date with your school mates Miss Virginia Bellamy and Miss Misti Atterberry at the Atterberry residence from noon to three. After three you are to come back home and prepare for the dinner at the Nekura residence," Heimin intoned politely.

Now, those of you who have encountered a house-elf would have been surprised to hear Heimin speak so eloquently. For a long time, housel-elves have been seen as dim-witted, grubby creatures incapable of speaking, dressing, or doing anything besides serving well. That is actually a discredit to their race which causes many to incorrectly understand them (including people campaigning for the rights of house-elves). Truthfully house-elves are creatures devoted to hard work and the service of others and (like most of the serving class) are more classist than their masters. To a house-elf, poor dress and language is their way of showing devotion while masking their true intelligence and craftiness (although given their natures the former is a more likely reason than the latter). However, I find people speaking in the third person to be annoying and I simply refuse to have something dirty around me. Turning Heimin from a house-elf to almost humanoid was simply a matter of offering her a bow from a discarded doll of mine.

"Very good Heimin. Have you spoken to Bernard at all recently? I wish to know how my brother Zuzu is doing," I asked my house-elf, slightly looking down while taking care to not look her in the eyes. Instead I focused my attention on her wig. Yesterday it was a dark-brown braid, while that day she had on a blonde bun.

"According to _Bernard_ , young Zuzu is anxious about starting his third year at Hogwarts, Miss Hiryūō," Heimin sniffed in disdain. Bernard was Zuzu's little house-elf, a grubby creature that had an obvious crush on my Heimin. His close personal relationship to my brother combined with his obvious love for my house-elf made him a very useful spy. Not to mention he had a very low threshold for pain. Abnormally low for a house-elf to say the least.

"Anything else, Heimin?"

"Nothing useful, Miss Hiryūō."

"Very well. To breakfast we go," I racked my brain for a way to use my brother's fear for my amusement. My house-elf curtsied with her head bowed causing her wig to slip. I chuckled as she adjusted it with a huff.

In the nursery I spied Zuko digging into a plate of chocolate chip pancakes covered in sickly sweet syrup. Next to his plate was a half drunk cup of cocoa, a small bowl of oatmeal with chocolate chips and honey, and an untouched glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. I twitched my nose in disgust at the meal my mother had no doubt planned for us. Mother was under the impression that children had no taste and love stuffing their faces with sugar. While that was true for Zuzu or any other grubby brat, I prefered a more nutritious breakfast.

"Why Zuzu, you look a bit bigger today. I would like to say it's from you growing into a man but we both know it's most likely from those pancakes your stuffing into yourself," I chided my brother once I reach the table.

"What are you talking about Azula?" My brother looked up from his feast in order to glare at me, his golden eyes burning with the intensity of his emotions.

"Oh Zuzu, must I explain everything to you? I'm saying that you might want to watch what you're eating if you still want to fit into your robes. After all, you are getting a bit pudgy. Even our dear old Granddad commented on it," I smile back him while sitting down across from him. Of course, my brother was not at all pudgy. At the age of thirteen Zuzu was a bit scrawnier than most boys his age (much to the disappointment of Father) and obsessed about gaining weight of any kind. The fact that he was also tall for his age did not help matters. However insignificant things like the truth never stopped me from teasing Zuzu.

"You know, Mother says that you have to be nicer if you want to make friends at Hogwarts," Zuzu raised his voice, his knuckles white and face flush with anger. I pause slightly, wondering if I should goad him on let him be. On the one hand, Zuzu was very amusing when he was throwing a tantrum, but then I'd have to listen to mother's complaining. Also, I felt momentarily tired of fighting someone who couldn't fight back.

"Oh Zuzu, you know I'm just teasing you. After all, you are my older brother and I absolutely adore you," I smile gently at him, leaning forward with my hands clasped near my heart. Before me Zuzu continues to glare while my breakfast prepares itself, stacks of pancakes softly flopping down on my plate.

"It's Zuko," Zuzu finally grumbles looking back down.

"Zuko, have I ever told you that you're the best big brother ever," I smirk, lifting the mug of cocoa to my nose. The rich, sweet smell of chocolate wafts to the center of my senses bringing with it a lovely warmth. Without taking a sip, I put the mug down and pick at the pancakes with my silver fork. "Heimin, I would like some raspberries with my oatmeal. And be sure that each raspberry is dipped in honey before you add it to my bowl."

"Yes, Miss Hiryūō."

* * *

"And so, Mummy promised to taking me shopping in Par-ree with her for some before school shopping. After all I simply _cannot_ show up to Year Seven looking like I just came from Primary school," Misti Atterberry trilled, posing dramatically (well she called those poses "Attitudes" after discovering the term in an Edwardian romance novel). Her room was outrageously pink and poofy, much like Misti herself. Misti was an overly loud, dramatic Muggle that bore a striking resemblance to a pig. She was one of my classmates at the vine-choked brick building that was the private school I was forced to attend by mother in order to socialize. Majority of my time spent with her was filled with a burning desire to torch her to death while her high pitched screams filled the air. I resisted mainly because it was inappropriate for a wizard my age to use magic outside of school and Father would be displeased at having to deal with the Ministry on my account. Although sometimes, I did pretend to have a clumsy spell as an excuse to break her things. She was, however, quite adept at gathering the latest gossip. Besides, she made me look prettier.

"How very lucky you are Misti! I would love to visit Rome someday!" my other "friend", Virginia Bellamy sighed. She clasped her hands to her chin and her pink mouth pouted slightly to form a breathy sigh. Virginia was a very classically beautiful girl and my part time muse. Most of my charm I gained from watching and copying her movements closely.

"Well Roma is _tres chic_ too but Par-ree is much more romantic," Misti stated with a frown and a contortion of her body that was yet another Attitude.

"What's Roma?"

"Roma is how the Romans say Rome, Virgie dear."

"But how is Par-ree more romantic than Rome if they're practically the same place?" Virginia was as numbingly dumb as she was classically beautiful but she was still less annoying than Misti.

"Virgie, Par-ree and Roma are two very different places. Anyways, Azu-love is it true your mother is sending you to a private boarding school in Par-ree for Secondary?" Misti quickly turned to me, her muddy brown eyes showing intense feeling. Virginia's own dark eyes looked at me blankly.

"Why yes," I drew myself up from the overstuffed chair. "I did get accepted to a very exclusive boarding school in Paris, but my father decided that my education would be better spent in Scotland. I will, of course, be attending another elite school in the countryside."

"Oh that's such a shame! If Daddy ever did that to me I would throw such a fit that he would pay for me to live in a palace in Par-ree!" Misti cried, the teacups and plates clattering when she brought her fist down too hard in her excitement.

"I don't mind going to Scotland. The school there has a better reputation anyways. Besides I could visit Paris anytime I wish."

"Lucky!"

* * *

"And so there I was - stuck with those Muggles for three hours while they dithered about." I informed Mai and Ty Lee shortly before dinner. The bedroom of the eldest Nekura child was austere and minimalist in design. Everything was either in lines or squared off and the only decoration came from the Japanese calligraphy scrolls posted every three feet on the walls. Words like "honor", "duty", "filial piety", and "proper" surrounded us on all sides. Mai frowned and smoothed down the skirt of her overly formal robe from her place on the bay window. Ty Lee rolled onto her stomach on the floor and lifted her left leg behind to reach her head. I lifted my feet off the ground and leaned back into Mai's bed. The silk bed covers were coarser than my own and the mattress much harder.

"It sounds like you had a hard time, Azu-love." Mai replied with a barely held back yawn.

"Oh I wish I was able to go to school with other kids! Instead I have to be home-schooled with my sisters. Eugh!" Ty Lee's nose wrinkled at the mention of her identical siblings.

Ignoring them I gaze around the room. "Lady". "Face". "Family". How unbelievably dull Mai's life must be. Usually when I visit the Nekura residence, everything is so silent and there is nothing to do but wait for the various meals or walk around in the rock garden. The conversation of the Nekura's is just as entertaining. Mr. Nekura talks about the Ministry and politics while Mrs. Nekura occasionally pipes up to offer some ladylike advice. Twenty more minutes until dinner was ready and I was already bored out of my mind.

"Does anyone else think it's unfair that Zuzu gets to spend time with the adults while we're stuck here?" I lay back completely on the bed. Ty Lee quickly joined me, her big brown eyes peering down at me.

"Yeah, he must be super bored by now. If only we could play with him! That would be so fun, dontcha think?" Ty Lee dropped her body down onto the bed, her long brown braid almost hitting me in the face. I frowned at her and pushed her roughly with one hand.

"Why Ty Lee, I never knew you liked my brother. What a lovely couple you two would make!"

"Owww, Azula! You're so mean!" Mai stood up and proceeded to tower above us, her pale face flat with displeasure.

"You two are ruining my bed. Besides we can't go anywhere without the risk of being lectured."

"You're no fun Mai! Come on let's sneak out!"

The door opened suddenly. A wizened house-elf enters and beckons us outside. Dinner was served.

* * *

The night slowly descended on the grounds of the Nekura residence. The room was slightly illuminated by glowing orbs and I could barely make out the bag of Floo powder my grandfather had in his hands. The fireplace we were standing in was cavernous and bare. In a flash and gut wrenching instant the fireplace became gilded and bejeweled. We were back home. I started to head of to my own room, exhausted from the day's events. Mother's pale hand stopped me in the hallway leading away from the Floo study.

"Azula, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you and me could go shopping for school clothes," mother smiled down at me.

"Yes, that would be lovely," I acquiesced.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Beaconsfield is the wealthiest market town in the U.K.**

 **Heimin is Japanese for commonor.**

 **Virginia is the feminine form of the Roman family name Verginius or Virginius which is of unknown meaning, but long associated with Latin virgo "maid, virgin". According to a legend, it was the name of a Roman woman killed by her father so as to save her from the clutches of a crooked official.**

 **Bellamy is from the Old French bel ami meaning "beautiful friend".**

 **Misty is from the English word misty, ultimately derived from Old English. The jazz song 'Misty' (1954) by Erroll Garner may have helped popularize the name.**

 **Atterberry means "dweller at the fortified town" from Middle English at and burh "fortified place".**


	3. Road Rows

Chapter Three: Road Rows

* * *

I was woken up by my mother and her personal house-elf. My mother stood between my bed and the door while the house-elf pulled the curtains apart to let the sunlight in.

"Good morning, Azula. Are you ready to go shopping for your fall wardrobe and school supplies. Now hurry up out of bed, we have a long day ahead of us."

As a child I've always dreaded what my mother called "female-bonding days", an idea straight out of Beauxbatons. Those days consisted of me and mother spending time together, and usually involved her lecturing me about the proper way to conduct yourself as a lady while I smiled and simpered like an idiotic doll.

"I took the liberty of choosing your clothes for today, but first go to the nursery and eat breakfast. I don't want you ruining your clothes before you go out. Come, I'll even join you." My mother held her hand out for me to take it. Judging by the way she talked to me, one would think I was a young child or an imbecile. This sort of treatment was appropriate for Zuzu, but at eleven, I judged myself to be much too mature to be mothered. With a slight frown at the hand offered to me, I walked towards the nursery for my sticky buns and cocoa, or whatever other ridiculous breakfast my mother had planned for me. To my surprise, it was my favorite breakfast of mixed fruit with a cup of mint tea that greeted me on the oak table in the nursery.

"I requested the cook to make your favorite, and the honey is fresh from the bees. Would you like me to put some in your tea, Azula?" My mother smiled down at me her hand on my back, gently guiding me towards my breakfast.

"Thank you Mother, I would be ever so grateful," I smiled up at her. Since she was actually not being annoying for once, I decided to give her what she wanted - a beautiful, well-behaved, doll. Mother smiled and waited until I sat down, before preparing my tea. Breakfast went in silence with me eating while mother occasionally sipped some tea from her Royal Albert teacup. The flowery design matched her robe, a beautiful cream robe with pale pink petals flowing in an invisible wind and trimmed in gold silk. The robe, obviously influenced by the Japanese _kimono_ , perfectly matched mother with her long brown hair, amber colored eyes, and exotic doll features. If there was one thing that my mother and Father agreed about it was that "Appearances were of the utmost importance".

* * *

If I had to guess what mother's favorite room was as a child, I would have guessed the dressing room. The room itself was nothing spectacular - a warm, windowless room with mirrors for three of the four walls and one wall made entirely out of drawers. Each drawer was carefully labeled with things such as "Fall Maroon Robes" or "Winter Sapphire Accessories"and could only be accessed through the specific spell that my mother had crafted for it. So to reiterate, (1) Mother created a personalized spell for each drawer in her dressing room, (2) no other spells, even those designed to unlock objects like _Alohomora_ , would unlock these, (3) mother did all of this for her clothes. At the time, I focused most on the the third fact and pretty much ignored the first two facts.

Mother's dressing room also had the distinction of being locked both by muggle and by wizardly means. I mention my mother's dressing room, because this was where I was at the time. I patiently stood while mother floated around looking for the outfit (or more likely, outfits) she set aside for me. Knowing my mother, what I would ultimately wear had to be both age and season appropriate, and it had to compliment her robe as well.

"Here Azula darling, try this on. The pale pink matches your complexion very well and the design brings out the amber in your eyes." My mother carefully handed me a carefully folded robe. On it a golden Abraxan flies gracefully against a sunset sky - the movement of its powerful wings and leg muscles in perfect sync.

"Mother, this is a very beautiful robe, but aren't Abraxans more cream colored than golden?" I ask, hoping that this minor criticism would prompt her to pick another robe. While I did think the robe was a work of art, I did not want to go shopping for my Hogwarts supplies wearing the type of flying horse that the Headmistress of Beauxbatons is known for breeding.

My mother's head almost audibly snapped down to look at me. For one moment, I thought my mother would chide me, before her eyes dimmed with disappointment and a soft sigh escaped her. My mother and I had never gotten along seeing as she clearly preferred Zuzu, while I commanded Father's respect.

"You're right. Luckily I have another robe that might suit you better." My mother smiled before gracefully turning away from me to focus on her silk robes and other pretty objects. If there is one thing about my mother that I can perfectly picture to this day it is the sight of her long dark brown hair falling to her waist, softly swaying with her every move. Truth be told, the way each strand of my mother's face was perfectly in place against the backdrop of a silk robe was much more familiar to me than her own face.

* * *

At long last I was dressed and on on my way to Diagon Alley with my mother besides me in my Uncle Iroh's Ministry car.

"Why couldn't we just take grandad's car?" I asked mother. "It's not as if he ever uses it anymore."

"That would be disrespectful to your Grandfather. He is a very busy man and I didn't have time to ask him. You should be grateful Iroh was kind enough to lend us his car." My mother looked at me, her normally smooth face becoming wrinkled with displeasure.

"Why do you call Uncle by his first name? Don't you think that's disrespectful to my Father, your own husband?" I sneered at her, hatred momentarily filling me up along with the awareness that my weak brother got preferential treatment from her that should have belonged to me. For the longest time I was very jealous of my brother's relationship with our mother, which caused a lot of tension between us. The fact that my Uncle Iroh also seemed to prefer my brother and that my grandfather didn't seem to care about me at all fueled a lot of anger in my youth. Now that's not to say that I did not have my own personal issues, but that's a story for another time.

"Azula! Enough! One more comment like that and I'll leave you at home and go shopping myself," my mother's voice snapped, her normally warm tone sharp with exasperation. "What is wrong with this child?' She muttered darkly to herself, just barely audible to my ears.

"Fine, I'll stop. I was getting tired of the conversation anyways!" With that last proclamation, I huffed and turned my body towards the window. My faint reflection scowled at me as I watched the road quickly passing by. The car seemed too small and too cold, and all I could think of at that moment was that we should have just taken grandfather's car without permission.

It wasn't until we reached Charing Cross Road that my mother finally turned to me. "Azula darling, we're finally here." Through the glass of the car window I could faintly see my mother smiling. I very reluctantly turned around to face her and lifted my lips up to form a smile. In a few weeks I would be off to Hogwarts and away from her. My mother's smile deepened slightly as she pat my head - delicately a to not ruffle the neat bun she had styled earlier today.

We both wait until the car's doors have been opened for us before stepping off into the street. As soon as my mother reached me, she put her arm around my shoulders and gently guided me towards the pub that hosted the entry way into Diagon Alley.

While my mother and I were clearly able to see the sign to the Leaky Cauldron, the muggles on Charing Cross Road ignored it as they went about their insignificant lives. As I went through the door, my nose was assaulted by smells it had never had a chance to experience before. The smell of tobacco smoke, beer, and other types of alcohol threatened to suffocate me. Dinnerware clanged, punctuating the sound of rowdy conversation in the great dining hall. Mother seemed nonchalant but I could feel her hand gently pressing into my shoulder in an effort to keep me close to her as we strolled through the dim room.

At long last we finally reached the brick wall that would open up into Diagon Alley. The garden was quiet and smelled of flowers. Already it was an improvement to the Leaky Cauldron's dining room. Mother's grip lessened on my shoulder as she drew closer to the the entry way.

"Pay close attention, Azula dear. One day you may have to do this by yourself," my mother smiled down at me. She slowly pressed the corresponding bricks so that I could memorize the pattern, which of course I did quite quickly. Smoothly, the bricks disappeared and I gazed upon Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Abraxan's are the type of winged horse that Madame Olympe Maxime breeds.**

 **This is just a small chapter, I really wanted to focus a bit more on this Azula's relationship with her mother as well as how she feels about other characters. Also,** **I am trying to make this feel like Azula is telling her story to someone else, as she was in the prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this.**


	4. School Shopping

Chapter Four: School Shopping

* * *

I will never forget my first impression of Diagon Alley. Wizards in their robes bustled about while magic abounded. The quaint, cheerful shops with their mystical artifacts in the windows were almost overflowing with parents and children getting ready to start the year at Hogwarts. Everything was bright, cheerful, and exotic in Diagon Alley.

I witnessed owls perched quietly next to astrological windchimes that would move and change color depending on the direction of the wind. I later learned that these windchimes (called Astrochic Windwarpers) happened to be very popular among more modern witches whereas the older and more traditional witches and wizards prefered the mystical beasts windchimes (called Mystichic Windwarpers).

"Well Azula, where do you want to go first?" My mother asked. "Did you want to get your wand first, or perhaps your familiar?" I considered my choices. Not only did I have to get a wand and a familiar, but also new school robes, books for my classes, and a new broom. From what Draco told me, the whole process could last the whole day and there was a lot of waiting involved - even for him.

"Perhaps we should get my school books first. I heard from Draco that getting books would take the longest out of everything." I also heard from Draco that he managed to meet the Boy-Who-Lived and got rejected in favor of the youngest male Weasel kitten.

"Very well, Azula. I'm so glad you want to get your books first. It shows that you're really interested in your studies. I remember the first time I went to Flourish and Blotts. There were so many books stacked I thought that I would drown in them! I was so nervous back then that I just can't help laughing about it now that I'm older." My mother babbled on until we reached the tall stone building with a dull green door next to a wooden display filled with books. There were many fat books bound in letter inscribed with gold lettering on that display along with a slim volume featuring a blonde wizard by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. While at the time I thought that Lockhart was a pompous fool who wrote books of little value (and this assessment was made just by looking at the cover of his latest book) later years would bring me to to lower my opinion of him even more. But that's a story for another time.

Inside, I saw that what my mother has said was true. Not only were the walls were lined with books, but books of various shapes and sizes were floating to and from the shelves and into the hands of eager readers. My mother strolled confidently towards the front desk, which was occupied by a middle aged witch. The witch at the front desk smiled briefly at me before turning towards my mother. Her brown hair was in loose feathers about her face and down her shoulders and her face was thin and lined with wrinkles. "Hello ma'am. Is there anything I could help you with today?"

"Yes, I was wondering where I could find all the books for both a first year Hogwarts student and a third year Hogwarts student." My mother asked with a smile. She turned to me and whispered conspiratorially. "I figured I might as well get Zuko's things while we're shopping for yours. It's a bit of a shame he isn't here, but us girls deserve a day to ourselves so it's not that much of a shame."

"Why certainly! We have the list of books here and we sell the books individually and in a bundle. The bundles are more expensive but they contain all the books as well a set of quills and two of our bestsellers. Would you be interested in the bundles, ma'am?"

"Certainly. I'll have a bundle for first years and a bundle for third years."

"Certainly! Now just as a warning, one of the third year books is a bit feral and needs to be chained at all times. It's called _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It's a required textbook for the Care of Mystical Creatures course. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all. It is currently locked though?"

"Yes of course. Otherwise they'd destroy the other books and we couldn't afford that after the bookworm outbreak. Anyways allow me to put the order in for the two bundles. Would you like to take those with you or would you liked them delivered to your home or Hogwarts?" The bookseller witch asked my mother, the words slipping out of her quickly.

"I'll take them now. I have a bag," my mother reached into her robe and took out a small robin egg blue coin purse and opened it before placing it on the counter. The bookseller widened the opening of the magical coin purse to the appropriate size before reaching beneath the desk to pull out one bundle of books wrapped in a color changing ribbon. The bookseller witch placed the bundle on top of the counter. With a slight _whoosh_ the pile of books vanished into the open mouth of the robin egg blue coin purse.

"This is the bundle for first years. It comes with a color changing ribbon that will settle into your House's color once you get sorted," the bookseller smiles at me before turning to my mother. "Now, would you mind telling me the House your child is in for the third year bundle?"

"Certainly. My son is a Gryffindor."

"And your daughter, does she plan to be a Gryffindor as well?" the bookseller asked.

"No, I'm hoping to be a Slytherin like my father," I flashed the bookseller my most charming smile.

"My, isn't that precious." The witch smiled down at me one last time before reaching to get Zuzu's red ribbon wrapped book bundle. "Here you go ma'am. Two book bundles, one first year and one third year. That will come to 132 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 21 Knuts." The bookseller closed the the coin purse with a snap causing it to return to its previous size.

Mother once again reached into her robe and took out two black velvet pouches emblazoned with a golden Galleon symbol. Mother delicately placed one of the pouches on the counter. "This is one hundred." She opened the other black pouch and took out three smaller black velvet pouches. "That would be thirty." Finally mother took out a fourth blue pouch and counted out three Galleons. "And there is three," mother smiled at the bookseller. The bookseller witch quickly took the Galleons out of their pouches and poured them into her register before neatly handing everything back to my mother.

"Very good. Your change will be 13 Sickles and 8 Knuts," the bookseller neatly deposited the change into my mother's open hand with a smile. Mother then turned toward me with a smile.

"Here Azula, in case you want something for yourself later." I smiled at my mother before quickly drawing out my own coin pouches (one was blue velvet emblazoned with the silver Sickle symbol while the other was a red velvet pouch with a copper Knut symbol). After I had finished depositing my coins, we quickly walked away from the front desk and towards the door. One task was complete, there were four more to go.

* * *

"Madam Desideria! How wonderful to see you again!" my mother cried out upon entering Twilfitt and Tattings. The tailor, Madam Desideria, was a petite witch with strong Gallic features, dark curly hair, and large dark brown eyes. Her robe rivaled my mother's in terms of style, although the fire-breathing dragon design was not something my mother would have ever considered ladylike.

"Madam Hiryūō, a pleasure. Did you come to pick up the Fall Robes you ordered? Or perhaps, did someone finally decide on which school she was attending?" Madam Desideria sauntered over to my mother and I. "Come, little one, stand on this stool so I could take your measurements again. We don't want you to look sloppy on your first day of school. Now tell me, are you going to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons?" I found myself quickly propelled towards a stool in the back of the store. Madam Desideria quickly pulls a curtain to shield me from any customer who would choose that moment to buy luxury robes. With a flick of the wand she pulled out of her robe, the tailor sent a measuring tape towards me. "This will feel a bit odd, but it is necessary for accurate measurements," she drawled.

I felt the measuring tape wrap and unwrap itself everywhere around me before finally shooting back towards the witch. The feeling was very unpleasant but thankfully did not last long.

"My daughter is going to Hogwarts. She hopes to be in Slytherin. Isn't that right, Azula?" My mother spoke as she helped me down from the stool and absent-mindedly smoothing my robe. The design she finally settled on was that of an acacia tree against a golden plain. A lioness could be seen lying on a lower branch, her tail gently swaying.

"Yes, it is. I'm hoping to get something that's both appropriate for my school and my future House," I informed Madam Desideria.

"Excellent! I just had a delivery of beautiful emerald silks that I have been dying to use," Madam Desideria flitted about her wand quickly summoning a pen and notebook. She jotted down several numbers before turning to a new page. "Now the question is: how many robes do you want?"

"We probably need seven robes for the school week. There's no point spending money on more uniforms that she'll never wear outside of school. She will, however, need a travel robe and a fancy robe to wear for the ceremony as well."

"Excellent. I assume you will be needing the patches sewn onto the uniforms as well?"

"Of course," my mother smiled.

"Wonderful! Now I was thinking a plain chestnut colored robe would be best for travel. As for the celebration, I have the perfect thing!" Madam Desideria fluttered past the curtain. A moment later she appeared with a robe tossed over her arm. Much like the ribbon in the bookshop, the robe changed colors and designs - a golden lion roared against a red background, a badger raised its paw on a yellow background, an eagle spread its wings when the robe turned blue, and a silver snake hissed when the robe was emerald. "This robe will continue changing until you've been Sorted. Once the hat shouts out which House you belong to there will be a flash and _viola_!"

"That sounds marvelous. You're a genius Madam Desideria! Now, let us discuss business. Is there any possibility that all of it can be ready today?"

"There is, but at a cost, my dear Madam Hiryūō. Come let us go up front. We can take care of everything at the register" Madam Desideria once again hurried up to the front. She quickly consulted a chart and jotted some more numbers into a ledger with a big fancy quill. "Now you are getting seven outfits with patches sewn on, one travel robe, and the color changing robe, correct?"

"Yes and I would also like seven emerald ribbons and one ... chesnut was it?" My mother trailed off.

"Yes it was chestnut. So let me just add eight ribbons to your total. And you wanted it today, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct?"

"I could have it done by 5 o'clock for an additional 50 Galleons. Otherwise, I would have it ready in one week."

"Very well. I shall be back at 5. You could just add Azula's school clothes to her fall wardrobe bag. Do be sure to leave her travel and Sorting robe separate, please."

"Of course, Madam Hiryūō. Your total comes out to 425 Galleons." Madam Desideria glanced up and smiled at my mother.

My mother in turn grabbed four black pouches from her robe, setting each down one by one. Then from the same pouch as before (although it was a bit lighter since after the bookshop we went to buy quills, scrolls, and other school supplies before coming to T&T's) my mother grabbed four of the smaller pouches and placed them on the counter as well. "Do keep the change, Madam Desideria. I shall you see you later." My mother looked at me and smiled, one hand smoothing a stray hair of mine back into place. "Come, Azula darling. We have plenty more Galleons to spend in Diagon Alley. How about we stop for lunch first? Rosa Lee's has a wonderful tea." I allowed my mother's chatter to wash over me as we left for our next stop. All that there was left to do was to to choose my wand and buy my familiar. Then, finally, the day of mother-daughter bonding would come to an end.

* * *

I stood inside the tiny, near empty shop alone while my mother went to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. The shop was neat with thousands of boxes lining the walls and a chair in one corner. Before I could reach the back a strange old man came out to see me - Garrick Ollivander himself. He had wild white hair and messy robes, but despite his strange appearance his presence was oddly comforting.

"Hello, my dear. Have you come to get your first wand?" Ollivander smiled down at me, as if I had just correctly guessed the perfect spell to use in one of Father's scenarios or identified a magical artefact. However, as I did nothing of the sort, I immediately grew suspicious.

"I have," I raised my chin so that I was looking straight into Ollivander's eye. Father always said that good eye contact was important (his exact quote was "Remember Azula, one of the most subtle powers is that of the gaze - a good gaze can often be relied on when a Stupefy spell is not readily available.")

Instead of backing away like most adults did when faced with a strangely intense child, Ollivander chuckled to himself.

"You're a bold one aren't you. You'll definitely be needing Dragon Heartstring for the core, but I wonder what kind of wood shall we use? That's a very pretty design you have there. I wonder if maybe it's a sign. Tell me my dear, do you know what kind of tree that is?"

"It's an acacia," I replied, raising one eyebrow. At that moment I truly wondered whether this man was really so great a wandmaker as everyone always said. After all, everyone always called my grandfather a powerful wizard but all he did was sit around in his study grimacing at the world.

"Correct. And the wand made out of Acacia is quite interesting, it can also be a bit difficult. I can also give you a Cherry wand, but that does not pair too well with dragon heartstring." Ollivander muttered, his silver eyes darting quickly around his shop.

"I can handle any challenge. Father says it's one of my special skills. But I am curious, I have never heard of an Acacia wand before. I wonder what it look like, Mr Ollivander." I smiled up at him.

"I see," Ollivander narrowed his eyes. He then turned and quickly scanned the rows upon rows of wands until he finally found the one he was looking for. Ollivander tentatively removed the wand from its box before slowly and reverently handing me a slender wand. "93/4", Acacia with a Dragon Heartstring core. Do try it out, my dear."

I grasped the wand firmly and almost gasped at the feeling that overcame me. A surge of energy - more powerful than anything I have ever felt - moved through me and the shop briefly flashed a bright blue.

"Once again the wand has chosen the witch. A very interesting choice. Acacia is quite a particular wood; it doesn't choose just anyone to be its master." Ollivander handed me a long, narrow case. "Good luck, my dear."

* * *

"Are you happy with everything, Azula?" My mother asked me once we made it back to our car.

"Yes, it was a very successful day. " I answered her without looking up. I was busy petting my new familiar, a tiny, black cat with golden eyes and a white-tipped tail.

"Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Yes. Her name is Homura."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **While Great Britain does go by the 24 hour clock, in spoken language they usually go by the 12 hour clock whereas in written form the 24 hour clock is used.**

 **According to the Harry Potter Wiki: "Acacia is a type of wood used in the creation of wands. Garrick Ollivander found that wands made from Acacia were difficult to match with a wizard. Acacia wands generally refused to produce magic for anyone but their owners, but conversely, seemed to withhold their full power from all but the most gifted wizards. As such, Ollivander only kept a small supply of Acacia wands in his shop. Owners of Acacia wands were generally subtle wizards, as wands made from this wood were generally unsuitable for what Ollivander termed "bangs-and-smells magic"."**

 **Also according to the Harry Potter Wiki: "'As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.'"**

 **Homura means "Flame/Blaze" in Japanese.**


End file.
